


Do You Know Where The Wild Things Go?

by Nersharki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nersharki/pseuds/Nersharki
Summary: Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, and Justin Williams got together to form a band to help Max vent her feelings after her mom died of cancer.  Though, years later, they kept it together—performing songs for parties, clubs, etc.  But when a new girl begins attending Blackwell Academy, strange shit starts happening and Max wants to figure out why.(tags and warnings will be updated)





	Do You Know Where The Wild Things Go?

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**   
>  _Just as a reminder, this IS an alternate universe fanfiction, and Max has a personality that differs from the original game. Though, under all that angst, there's still our hipster, and that will change over the course of the story._
> 
>  
> 
> _This story will also deal with a lot of mental health issues, so please keep that in mind. If this bothers you, please tread lightly._
> 
> The song in the beginning is **Breezeblocks** by **alt-J**. You can listen here: https://youtu.be/rVeMiVU77wo .

The small but tightly packed quad was crammed with hundreds of gyrating high schoolers, swaying their sweat-layered bodies to and fro, slamming their constant moving hips into their unbothered neighbors. The squared, blasting speakers, set on each side of the outdoor stage’s steps, were connected by a thick black wire. They were pounding with the beat of the music, the bass line making hearts thump with the strike of each note. The sky was dark and muddled with stars, smog spiraling upwards to create a thin separation between the sky and dirtied ground. Smoke machines were set in every corner, only to drive more and more excitement from the drunken teenagers grooving to the beat.

On the stage was the lively band—composed of students from the same fated high school. A crimson shiny drum set was set up in the center, closer to the back, echoing across the cascade of carefree minors. The drummer for this party was Justin Williams, a blonde skater with his glasses laid carelessly on the bridge of his acne covered nose. He had a dusty red and black flannel covering his slumped shoulders and his legs were clad in torn denim. His glazed cerulean eyes never looked an inch above his seasoned instrument, his eyebrows relaxed.

Closer to the front of the stage was Chloe Price, an obvious punk natured girl, blue plaid carefully buttoned on her front, yet overrun with negligent folding lines on the back. But no shits were given; her fingers were sweeping intensely and carefully across the strings of her beaten gray bass. In front of her was a tall, cheap microphone set to her height, and she sang her part as the backup singer lightly with strained vocal cords.

_She may contain the urge to runaway._

__

__

_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks._

In the front of all this was the lead singer and guitar player, Max Caulfield. She bore a worn and aging green denim jacket zipped to her sternum, just low enough to show the tops of her breasts. Dark eyeliner was slightly smeared across her sweat encrusted eyelids.

_Germaline, disinfect the scene; my love, my love, love, love…_

__

__

_But please don’t go. I love you so, my lovely…_

The speed picked up and Max took a short breath, flicking her auburn and pink dyed hair to the other side of her face before singing into the microphone again in unison with Chloe. Colors flashed under her eyelids.

_Please don’t go, please don’t go, I love you so, I love you so._

__

__

_Please don’t go, please don’t go, I love you so, I love you so._

Her wrist ached, her legs were in an uncomfortable position, but the song had to continue and so did Max’s vocal cords, which were screaming for relief. But despite all this, the music ran through her veins, into her heart, into her brain, filling her with a sense of purpose that was probably adrenaline, but Max didn’t care—this was the band’s favorite part of the song to perform.

_Please break my heart, hey…_

__

__

Please don’t go, please don’t go, I love you so, I love you so.

Please don’t go, please don’t go, I love you so, I love you so.

_Please break my heart, ah ha._

The stamping of the crowd’s feet sent vibrations through the concrete, up and through to the stage, making Max’s legs feel weak, only the high of the music carrying her through the fatigue.

_Please don’t go; I’ll eat you whole._

__

__

I love you so, I love you so, I love you so.

Please don’t go; I’ll eat you whole.

_I love you so, I love you so, I love you so._

The song died out, leaving Max panting only centimeters away from the microphone, pieces of hair sticking to her wet lips. The crowd was cheering, likely both drunk and high, but still cheering.

Max felt a hand on her shoulder before she turned, looking at Chloe in the eye.

“Come on, you need a break after all of those songs.”

She allowed herself to be dragged into the empty staff room, a six pack of beer set on the table. Justin picked up one of the bottles, reading the label. Chloe sat Max down in one of the black plastic chairs, pulling a bottle out and setting it in front of her fatigued friend. The room was only a bit quieter than outside, but the difference drew a huge sigh of relief from her, popping the lid of the beer open and knocking it back. It’s somewhat bitter taste eased the pain of her dried throat.

“Damn, Maximus. Thirsty much?” Chloe laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Only because of that shit ton of rocking music we went through. Seriously, Max, that was one good fucking show you put on,” Justin chuckled, sipping on his Budweiser lightly.

Max couldn’t help but smile. Ever since her mother, Vanessa, died of cancer years ago, Chloe and Justin were extra soft on her. It made her recovery much smoother, helping improve her mood swings even though it drew away from her hipster interests and closer to the punk side.

“Can’t do any of it without my best drummer and best bestie,” Max teased lightly, setting the half empty beer bottle on the table. “But seriously, Chloe let us pay for at least some of this. I know it’s pretty damn cheap as far as beer go, but come on.”

“It’s my treat,” Chloe smirked, taking another swig. “This way we don’t have to deal with the freshman finding the hidden beers and taking a shit ton. Hella better, am I right?” She nudged Justin with her pointy elbow.

After the pack of beer was gone, Max brought her sleeve to her mouth to wipe away any excess liquid. Justin disposed of the cardboard in the recycle bin, conditioned to the constant chaos Max brought upon him when he trashed recyclable waste. This brought a slight smile to her lips.

“Awe, my son is being eco-friendly,” she slurred, reaching out with her arms in a sloppy hug.

“Only because I know you’ll kick my ass if I don’t,” he muttered, flushing a bit.

Chloe snickered, holding the door open for them. The noise level died down a bit, but writhing teenagers were still bouncing back and forth on the dance floor. She brought her hands to each side of her mouth before yelling.

“Hey, fuckers, it’s time to pack up your shit ‘n leave!”

The attempt was futile except for those close by—who were too drunk to understand was the hell she was yelling anyway. Sighing, Chloe brushed her blue dyed side bangs from her face. Max tapped her on the shoulder, pointing to a possible escape route.

The three of them made their way to the student parking lot, Chloe fumbling for her keys in her jacket pocket. She drew them out, letting them dangle from the panda keychain Max gifted to her for one of her birthdays. Justin and Max began strapping the band equipment down in the back of Chloe’s truck, the red bands tightly bound across the drums and other band assortments.

“I’ll drop you off at your place and drive back here to get me and Max to our dorm,” Chloe said, pointing a slender finger at Justin.

After Justin was snug in his and his sister’s shared apartment, Chloe turned the aged truck around to bring Max to their dorm. The flashing street lights highlighted strands of her beautiful blue hair, the lighting absolutely perfect to her as Max drew her Polaroid camera from her bag and used the small window to frame her friend as she pressed down to snap a photo.

Chloe didn’t even flinch at the sudden bright light as several of Max’s photos revolved around the blue-haired punk. She grinned as she pulled up to a parking space.

“Capturing my good looks with your camera?” she said with her trademark Chloe smirk.

“You know it.”

They began walking through the Prescott Dormitory hallway, Max shortly behind Chloe once she opened the door for her. Immediately, Max unzipped her green jacket and threw it on the dirty floor, pulling her shorts down and dressing in her pajamas. She quickly dived under the covers, muttering a quick ‘good night’ to Chloe, earning herself a light chuckle.

“Good night, hippie.”

The cold morning rays came too quickly—at least in Max’s opinion. She opened her dry blue eyes, groaning after a pause and pulling the covers over her brown mop of a head. Chloe was prodding her side.

“Hey. Hey. Heyheyheyhey—.”

“Fuck off,” Max groaned, twisting and turning away from Chloe’s touch.

“It’s 10:30. You have your tea date with Kate in like, fifteen minutes.”

With that, Max threw off the covers, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste before speeding out the door to get ready.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m going to be so late for poor Kate._

She drew the blue toothbrush from her zip up bag and squeezed the paste from the tube, shoving it in her mouth and scrubbing at her teeth furiously. Kate was a close friend to both Max and Chloe. She met them at one of their shows. The DJ at the local club let them perform onstage often, and they met Kate while they were setting up. She wasn’t in the best mood, sitting alone at one of the tables.

Max spat into the sink and rushed back to the dorm room, slipping on a Nirvana printed jacket she saw on the floor. She looked through her drawers, seeking a pair of pants. She nearly screamed, pulling at her messy hair.

“What?” Chloe asked, turning to look at her whilst brushing her hair.

“I have no fucking pants. Can you believe this?”

“Breathe. Just borrow one of mine and roll it up. You’re gonna be hella late anyway.”

Max grabbed a random pair of jeans from Chloe’s chaotic mound of clothing before running out the door and leaving it ajar.

“You’re welcome!” Chloe shouted sarcastically before falling back down on her bed.

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting in front of the bus station. She pulled out her phone, shooting Kate a quick message.

 **[Max Caulfield - > Kate Marsh]**  
_I’m running a bit late! Woke up later than usual! Sorry! :(_

A few moments later she got a reply.

**[Kate Marsh - > Max Caulfield]**

_No worries! I don’t mind waiting. ^^_

**[Max Caulfield - > Kate Marsh]**

_You’re too good for this world, Kate._

The bus arrived shortly and Max walked up the steps, sitting in a seat near the front. Behind her, she could hear two girls sharing a conversation. Taking a quick peek, she let out a low grumble of frustration.

It was Victoria Chase and her friend Taylor, both members of the club she and her band played for the last night. Normally, they wouldn’t involve themselves with people in the Vortex Club, but a gig was a gig. It seemed like a light hearted conversation until they realized Max was sitting in the seat ahead of them.

“Oh, if it isn’t Max Crackfield,” Victoria whistled, kicking into the back of the seat. Max grimaced.

“Yeah, nice show last night. It was extra shitty,” Taylor piped up.

“Watch out Taylor, you might make her mad. We don’t know if she took her medication this morning.”

Violent laughter erupted and Max tightened her fist. What a pair of assholes!

**[Max Caulfield - > Chloe Price]**

_Victoria and Taylor r giving me shit_

__

__

_Making fun of meds ‘n stuff like always_

**[Chloe Price - > Max Caulfield]**

_kick her in the nuts_

__

__

_ladyballz_

Max laughed quietly to herself. The bus came to a stop in front of the tea place, and she began gathering her belongings and standing up to wedge herself between seats to the door. She could hear the lingering conversation as she left.

“I’m really worried about Nathan. I think he tried to call his dad again...”

Victoria’s ramblings died out. Max didn’t give a flying fuck, it was probably bullshit anyway. Kate was already seated at a nice round table, a folded napkin set on her lap. She seemed to be staring off into space before she saw Max, giving her one of her soft smiles.

“Hey Max.”

“Hey Kate, sorry I took so long,” Max apologized, sitting down and setting her arms down on the table.

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered you your usual tea already.”

“No, I was just looking forward to that. Thanks.”

Once the waiter came by with their tea, Kate set her cup down and began talking.

“You did a good job last night. I really liked the second song,” Kate complimented, taking another sip from the cup. Max laughed. Kate could always get her to smile, even at the times she was at her lowest.

“’Sorry About Your Parents’ by Icon for Hire. I like that one a lot too.”

“Yeah,” Kate replied. She rolled her shoulders, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Is there something bothering you?” Max asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Yeah. It’s—it’s really deep stuff.” She seemed to be preparing for herself before describing her situation to Max. “You know Nathan Prescott, right?”

“Nathan? That rich kid?” Max questioned.

“Yes. I ran into him last night at the party, while you guys were on break. He was in Mr. Jefferson’s classroom. I th-thought he was having a breakdown or something, he was rambling on about all this weird stuff, and I was checking on him to see if he was alright.”

“And?”

“And... he… he started attacking me. He fired all these questions at me that I didn’t know the answers to and he grabbed my wrist and wouldn’t let go… oh god Max, I don’t remember all of it. I felt a sharp sting on my neck and—.”

“Kate, it’s okay, slow down and take a breath,” Max comforted, holding her hand.

Kate took a long deep breath, tears staining her cheeks and her body shaking.

“I’m sorry, Max, I don’t think I can talk about it all right now.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kate, really. Tell me more when you’re ready.”

After they finished their tea and said their farewells, Max stood outside, waiting by the bus stop. She began to take a few steps forward pulled out her phone to start texting Chloe about what she just heard, but someone barreled right into her side, knocking her down on the floor. She was dazed for a moment, trying to focus her eyesight. She heard someone talking, smacking one side of her face.

“Hey! Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you,” she said to Max as she began sitting up.

“D-don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

“I’m Rachel, Rachel Amber,” the girl said, holding a hand out to help Max off the ground. She took it, smiling at her.

“Max Caulfield.”

The girl looked around Max’s age, long and radiant blonde hair streaming down past her shoulders. She was wearing a black shirt with a strange white design, a clean red and black flannel tied around her waist, and dark gray skinny jeans.

“I’m so sorry for running into you, it was really clumsy of me,” Rachel continued. Max held her hands in front of her to calm her down.

“Really, don’t worry. It was my fault for not seeing you coming.”

Rachel scratched at the back of her head as if she was impatient, but her posture still stiff with guilt. 

“So…” Max began. “You from around here?”

She laughed, her flushed face brightening up a bit. “Just moved here recently from California. I’m going to be attending Blackwell Academy once I get my shit together.”

“California, huh?”

“Yeah, you been there?”

“You could say that,” Max muttered, swallowing the anxiety before her mind surfaced bad memories. “I’ve been attending Blackwell for a while. I can help you move your stuff if you want.”

“Really!? Sweet!”

They took the bus back to Blackwell together, sharing and discussing different topics before it had stopped at their destination. Rachel blew her a kiss as she opened up the door to her dorm and waved goodbye.

Chloe was lying on Max’s bed, swiping the scratchy screen of her phone with her eyes scanning the words furiously. Max set her messenger bag down by the door, closing it behind her and drawing Chloe’s attention. She sat up and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, opening her skinny arms wide to indicate a wanted hug. Max obliged, wrapping one arm around the punk’s neck and the other around her waist. She drew back a few moments later, sitting down next to her. 

“Who’s the new friend?” Chloe asked, leaning back with her arms supporting her.

“Her name’s Rachel Amber. She said she moved from California and is starting school here soon, so I offered to help her move her stuff in here,” Max replied, resting her forearms on her thighs.

“California, huh?”

“That’s what I thought, too.”

Chloe rub slow circles on Max’s upper back, feeling her shoulders slump and relax to the touch.

“There was something bothering Kate today. I’m kind of worried.”

“Invite her to the club next time. And invite that Californian chick too. I found a new song we could practice, by the way.”

Max scanned the lyrics on Chloe’s phone screen. “Syd Matters? He’s pretty cool. Yeah, we can try it out next practice.”

Chloe smiled and rested her head on Max’s bony shoulder, the butterflies and other cliché feelings returning to the brunette’s stomach at the contact. Her dry lips brushed the crook of her neck.

“You’re the best, Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you all for reading! Feel free to give constructive criticism or point out typos._


End file.
